Many conventional networks are extremely complex and often require countless hours of maintenance and support. Often, various individual parts of the network work together to provide a more seamless end result for a user. To assist in creating this effect, networks often rely on a piece of architecture to spread work (e.g., the receipt and processing of network data) between multiple machines in an effort to not overload any individual machine. This piece of network architecture is appropriately called a load balancer. To this end, for some networks, load balancers are placed directly in the path of incoming network data for purposes of distributing the network data to various worker components in load balanced way.
Load balancers may be shared by a large number of tenants. A tenant is a collection of one or more computing entities (such as modules, components, objects, processes, procedures, functions, threads, libraries and so forth) that is/are capable of performing one or more tasks for a corresponding entity (e.g., a customer such as a business, a user, a related cluster of users, and so forth).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.